Krypton
| continuity = DC Universe | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = Andromeda Galaxy | region = | system = Negus system Secret Origins Vol 2 1; Earth-Two continuity only. Rao system Earth-One continuity and Post-Crisis continuity | sector = Sector 2813 | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Argo City; Erkol; Kryptonopolis; Kandor; Lurvan; Urrika | 1st = ''Superman'', Vol. 1 #1 }} Krypton is a fictional planet featured in comic books published by DC Comics. It is associated with the Superman line of comic titles and has also appeared, in some form or fashion, in nearly all Superman related media. The planet made its first appearance in ''Superman'' #1 in the Summer of 1939. As the planet was destroyed prior to the origin of Superman, most appearances of Krypton take place in either flashback, time travel stories or in alternate realities. Krypton has also appeared in film and television beginning with the Adventures of Superman television series, which aired from 1952 to 1958. It was shown in the pilot episode of the show, "Superman on Earth". Krypton also played a major role in the three-part "The Last Son of Krypton" story which served as the premiered to Superman: The Animated Series in 1996. Krypton was referenced several times in the Smallville television series on the CW Network, though never fully and overtly seen. It has also appeared in flashback scenes on the CBS TV series Supergirl, which has shown several shots an exterior futuristic metropolitan landscape. Krypton appeared in the ''Superman'' film series, which began in 1978, where its final fate was displayed in the beginning of Superman: The Movie. While the original Superman film series presented Krypton as a bleak frigid world of ice and crystals, the DC Extended Universe, shown Krypton with a more futuristic style of visual setting as seen in the first act of Man of Steel in 2013. Points of Interest Silver Age ; Bokos: Bokos was an island located off the continent of Urrika. It was situated in the Dandanu Ocean, a short distance from the city-state of Erkol. Bokos was known as a place of exile for various criminals and refugees including Az-Rel, Bar-Nes, Nadira, and Ta-Tem. ; Erkol: Erkol was the oldest existing city on the planet Krypton. It was located on the continent of Urrika. At some point in Krypton's past, a boy named Koll-Mer discovered a strange glowing rock in the Striped River. His father Val-Mer and he brought it to the city's ruling council, where they theorized that the energy the rock was giving off could provide a solution to their energy crisis. While the rock proved highly efficient at night, during the day it actually absorbed solar radiation from the sun. ; Fort Rozz: Fort Rozz was an ancient Kryptonian military installation. In the Kryptonian year 9846, it became a pivotal location for the Kandor-Kryptonopolis Federation during the Last War. General-in-Chief Pir-El served at Fort Rozz on the day that the continents of Erkol and Urrika launched a robattack against Kandor. General El defended his post by launching disintegrator spheres at the advancing combatants. Although his strategy was sound, the enemy retaliated by using red sun weaponry to destroy Kandor's sister city, Kryptonopolis. ; Kryptonopolis: Kryptonopolis was the capital city of the entire planet known as Krypton. Kryptonopolis became the capital city of Krypton following the abduction of Krypton's former capital, Kandor, by Brainiac. Superman's birth-parents, Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, lived in Kryptonopolis. ; Striped River: The Striped River was located on the continent of Urrika on the planet Krypton. It passes through the city of Erkol. The Striped River is ideal for sportsman who engage in an activity known as "grosking", which is similar to the Earth sport of fishing. A man named Koll-Mer took his son Val-Mer grosking on the Striped River. While engaging in this activity, they avoided a hungry metal-eater, and Val-Mer discovered a yellow stone in the river that produced high volumes of glowing energy. ; Urrika: Urrika was one of the major continents of the planet Krypton. The region was originally discovered by the great explorer, Val-El of the noble House of El. In Kryptonian year 9846, the allied nations of Urrika waged what was commonly referred to as the Last War against the city-states of Lurvan. Due to the efforts of military commander, General Pir-El and Kandorian scientist, Jes-Mo, the war eventually ended and members of the newly established Kryptonian Science Council made peace with the nations of Urrika. Kryptonians .]] Earth-One * Allura In-Ze * Bar-Nes * Jax-Ur * Jor-El * Lara Lor-Van * Kal-El * Kara Zor-El * Koll-Mer * Per-Ry * Pir-El * Ta-Tem * Tala-El * Vakox * Val-Mer * Xadu * Zor-El Post-Crisis * Alura In-Ze * Jor-El * Kal-El * Kara Zor-El * Lara Lor-Van * Zor-El Post-Birthright * Alura In-Ze * Dru-Zod * Lancepesade Gor Superman film series ''.]] * Alura * Kal-El * Kara Zor-El * Kryptonian guard * Non * Ursa * Zod * Zor-El DC Animated Universe * Jor-El * Kal-El * Kara Zor-El * Lara Sul-Van * Sul-Van Supergirl * Alura Zor-El * Astra * Jindah Kol Rozz * Kara Zor-El * Non All-Star Superman * Bar-El * Lilo-El Wildlife ; Metal-Eaters: Metal-Eaters were quadruped animals native to the planet Krypton. They were so-named for their highly efficient digestive system and its ability to safely consume metallic substances. One Metal-Eater was on display at the Kryptonopolis Zoo. World's Finest Comics 191 In the Pre-Unification days of Krypton, a man named Val-Mer and his son, Koll-Mer, encountered a Metal Eater on the banks of the Striped River. They later fed it a golden stone that they had discovered in the river, which had proven to have dangerous energy properties for the populace, but was safe for consumption by Metal-Eaters. Superman 360 Notes * In Post-Crisis continuity, Krypton exploded in June, 1938, which coincides with the release of [[Action Comics 1|''Action Comics #1]] - the first appearance of Superman. * In the mythology of the Supergirl TV series, Krypton is 2,000 light years away from Earth. Supergirl: Pilot Related pages * Last War See also External Links * * at Wikipedia * * Krypton at the DCEU Wiki * Krypton at the TV Database * Krypton at the Superman Wiki Appearances |-|Golden Age= * More Fun Comics 101 |-|Silver Age= * Superman 360 |-|Modern Age= * Man of Steel Vol 2 2 |-|Alternate continuity = |-|Alternate media= References Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Superman (1978)/Locations Category:Superman II (1980)/Locations Category:Superman Returns/Locations Category:Man of Steel (2013)/Locations